walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Video Game Statistics
The in-game statistics are tracked by Telltale Games' The Walking Dead when players are confronted with various and typically difficult or morally ambiguous choices. Players influence the story within the entire game when making these decisions, creating a “tailored” experience. The following are just some of the choices players made in each episode. Season 1 "A New Day" Lied or tell the truth to Hershel? *Lied to Hershel - 37% *Told him the truth - 63% Who did you save first? *Saved Duck - 50% *Saved Shawn - 47% *Saved Neither - 3% Who did you side with? *Sided with Larry - 52% *Sided with Kenny - 48% Did you give Irene the gun? *Gave her the gun - 45% *Refused - 55% Who did you save? *Saved Doug - 24% *Saved Carley - 76% "Starved For Help" Did you chop off David's leg? *Chopped off David's leg - 84% *Left David to die - 16% Who shot Jolene? *Shot Jolene yourself - 13% *Waited until Danny shot her - 87% Did you help Kenny kill Larry? *Helped kill Larry - 32% *Tried to revive Larry - 68% Danny's fate? *Killed Danny - 55% *Spared Danny - 45% Andy's fate? *Killed Andy - 20% *Spared Andy - 80% Did you take the supplies? *Took the supplies - 56% *Left the supplies - 44% "Long Road Ahead" Did you shoot the girl? *Shot the girl - 41% *Did not shoot her - 59% Did you abandon Lilly? *Abandoned Lilly - 42% *Let her back on the RV - 58% How did you get Kenny to stop the train? *Fought him - 55% *Talked him down - 45% Who took care of Duck? *Shot him yourself -''' 79%''' *Had Kenny shoot him - 21% Who did you help first? *Helped Omid first - 55% *Helped Christa first - 45% "Around Every Corner" Who killed the boy in the attic? *Had Kenny do it - 25% *Killed the boy yourself - 75% How did you deal with Vernon? *Threatened him - 34% *Reasoned with him - 66% Did you bring Clementine to Crawford? *Told her to stay - 26% *Brought her along - 74% Ben's fate? *Pulled him up - 67% *Let him go - 29% *Let Crawford take care of him - 4% Did you show the others your bite? *Hid the bite - 19% *Revealed the bite - 81% "No Time Left" Did you remove Lee's arm? *Removed the arm -''' 71%''' *Didn't remove the arm - 29% Did you lose your temper with Kenny? *Lost your temper with Kenny - 74% *Calmly argued with Kenny - 26% Did you give up your weapons? *Surrendered your weapons - 60% *Kept your weapons - 40% Did you kill the Stranger? *Had Clementine kill him - 57% *Killed him yourself - 43% Did you stop Lee from turning? *Made sure Lee didn't turn - 63% *Told Clementine to leave Lee - 37% "400 Days" Whose foot did you shoot off? ''(Vince's story)'' *Shot Justin's foot off - 70% *Shot Danny's foot off - 30% Did you stay in the car or got out? ''(Wyatt's story)'' *Stayed in the car - 50% *Got out the car - 50% Did you leave Nate or stay with him? ''(Russell's story)'' *Stood up to Nate and left him - 75% *Stayed with Nate - 25% Did you lie to Leland? ''(Bonnie's story)'' *Told the truth - 25% *Lied - 75% Did you leave in the RV or kill Stephanie? ''(Shel's story)'' *Left in the RV - 75% *Stayed and killed Stephanie - 25% Season 2 "All That Remains" Did you try to save Christa? *Saved Christa - 87.9% *Didn't save Christa - 12.1% Did you kill the dog? *Killed the dog - 85.1% *Left the dog - 14.9% Did you accept Nick's apology? *Accepted - 89.3% *Rejected - 10.7% Did you give water to the dying man? *Gave water - 69% *Refused to give water - 31% Did you save Nick or Pete? *Saved Nick - 46.4% *Saved Pete - 53.6% "A House Divided" Took blame for Sarah's photo? *Took blame - 42.5% *Blamed Sarah - 57.5% Who did you sit with at dinner? *Sat with Kenny - 65.8% *Sat with Luke - 34.2% Told Walter the truth about Matthew? *Told the truth - 73.9% *Lied - 26.1% Nick's fate? *Convinced Walter to forgive Nick - 85.8% *Didn't convince Walter to save Nick - 14.2% Left to find Kenny? *Surrendered - 43.7% *Searched for Luke and Kenny - 56.3% Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes Category:The Walking Dead